warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Rising/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Gray Wing looks down affectionately at Thunder, who settles at his side and struggles against sleep. Hawk Swoop had earlier bundled up Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail off to her nest, and Gray Wing guesses that Thunder prefers listening to the older cats talk instead of going with his foster littermates. Jagged Peak creeps closer and Gray Wing is glad that he looks almost happy. He watches Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt as they curl up and relax. :Wind tells the moor cats about the tunnels, and explains that they are full of rabbits even in leaf-bare. Tall Shadow interrupts her, and Gray Wing guesses that Tall Shadow doesn't want any of the cats to go to the Twolegplace or risk themselves in the tunnel. She thanks Wind and Gorse for their help and states that it is time for them to leave the hollow. Shattered Ice and Jackdaw's Cry look interested, and Shattered Ice suggests Wind and Gorse spend the night there. He is dismissed by Tall Shadow, who says the hollow is only for the mountain cats. Wind and Gorse are disappointed, but they exchange goodbyes and leave the hollow. :Jackdaw's Cry complains about them leaving, and Hawk Swoop agrees with him, stating that they saved Jagged Peak once and remarks that they'd be really great cats to have with them. Shattered Ice challenges Tall Shadow, saying that she let Wind and Gorse leave, but let a kittypet stay. Turtle Tail is shocked, and asks what he meant by that, and Shattered Ice smoothly replies that her loyalty can't be trusted. Furious, Turtle Tail glares at the gray-and-white tom and tells him that she will not stay where she is not welcome. Gray Wing comforts her, telling her to think about her kits, and she nods silently. :Tall Shadow tells Shattered Ice to apologize to Turtle Tail. Grumpily, Shattered Ice does so and Gray Wing draws in a breath of relief, hoping that it is over, but Shattered Ice faces his leader. He questions her on why she made Wind and Gorse go. Tall Shadow begins to answer, but Shattered Ice cuts her off and he challenges her leadership, saying that Gray Wing would make a better leader than her. Protests rise up from the other cats and Rainswept Flower says he can't change a leader just like that. Tall Shadow stares blankly and Gray Wing wills her to not just rely on Rainswept Flower to stand up for her. :Hawk Swoop agrees with Shattered Ice and yowls out Gray Wing's name, while Cloud Spots shoulders his way forward, but his voice is drowned out by the yowling in the clearing. Tall Shadow draws herself to her full height and bristles, but still looks too shocked to say anything. Gray Wing feels bewildered he orders Shattered Ice to stay quiet, but Shattered Ice retorts that the group need a better leader, capable of dealing with new dangers. He mentions some dogs that he and Thunder had run into with some of Clear Sky's cats earlier that day, and notes to Tall Shadow that Wind and Gorse saved Jagged Peak. Gray Wing casts an angry glance at Thunder, who is struggling back to wakefulness, and wonders why he didn't tell him about the run in with the dogs. He tells Shattered Ice that Tall Shadow is a good leader, but the gray-and-white tom argues, saying that she isn't the leader they need. Everyone is shocked and Tall Shadow growls angrily, ready to attack Shattered Ice. :Cloud Spots asks them if they want a leader who led dogs into the camp, and Gray Wing is furious. He asks Cloud Spots what else would he have done, and Thunder calls Gray Wing brave and glares at Shattered Ice. Gray Wing realizes that he needs to calm himself down, as he shouldn't act like this in the presence of younger cats. Shattered Ice wants a leader who will do something, not one who sits around in camp all day. He says if anyone thinks any different, than they're more flea-brained than he thought. Cloud Spots challenges him on that, and it breaks out into a fight. Gray Wing yowls at them to stop, and he pulls Cloud Spots off Shattered Ice and hauls him away. He tells them that this is enough and mews that they have to be united or they'd have no hope in the future. The toms both fall silent, and look up at Tall Shadow. Characters Major *Tall Shadow }} Minor *Thunder *Jagged Peak *Wind *Gorse *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Shattered Ice *Jackdaw's Cry *Turtle Tail *Rainswept Flower }} Mentioned *Acorn Fur *Clear Sky *Stoneteller }} Important events *Shattered Ice challenges Tall Shadow's post as a leader. Notes and references de:Donnerschlag/Kapitel 7 Category:Thunder Rising Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dawn of the Clans arc